Patrick Tam
Perfil thumb|250px|Patrick Tam *'Nombre:' 谭耀文 (谭耀文) / Tam Yiu Man (Tan Yao Wen) *'Nombre en Inglés:' Patrick Tam *'También conocido como:' 阿 谭 (Ah Tam) *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Signo del zodiaco:' Piscis *'Zodiaco chino: Gallo *'''Tipo de sangre: O *'Familia:' esposa Fiona e hijo Dramas *Shang Jin Lie Ren (Hunan TV, 2012) *Meng Hui Tang Chao (Hunan TV, 2012) *The Emperor's Harem (ZJTV, 2011) *Holy Pearl (2011) *The Spirit of the Sword (2007) *Project A A计划 (2007) *Fox Volant of the Snowy Mountain (2006) *Relentless Justice (ATV, 2006) *Legend of Fang De and Miao Cui Hua (ATV, 2006) *Seven Swordsmen como Emperor Shun Zhi (CCTV, 2006) *Chinese Paladin (CTV/CBG-TCS, 2005) *Split Second (TVB, 2004) *Angels of Mission (TVB, 2004) *Eighteen Springs (2003) *Westside Story (SETTV, 2003) *Seed of Hope (TVB, 2003) *To Where He Belongs (ATV, 2001) *The Duke of Mount Deer (CTS, 2000) *Flaming Brothers(ATV, 1998) *Detective Investigation Files III (TVB, 1997) *File of Justice V (TVB, 1997) *File of Justice IV (TVB, 1995) *A Stage of Turbulence (TVB, 1995) Temas de dramas *As the Light Goes Out (2014) *Bu Wang Ci Sheng (不枉此生) Not a Life in Vain, Fox Volant of the Snowy Mountain canción de inserción, con Gillian Chung (2006) *Legend of Fang De and Miao Cui Hua canción (2006) *''Rely on My Nothing'' (全靠我沒有), Seed of Hope canción de apertura (2003) *Chun Kou Ngo Mu Yau (全靠我沒有), Jok Sai Ching Jan canción *''Four Direction Love Song'' (四面情歌), To Where He Belongs canción de apertura (2001) *Fung Fo Ching Tin (烽火情天), Flaming Brothers canción de apertura(1998) *Da Mo Him Ga canción Películas *In Love with the Dead (2007) *Who's Next (2007) *Naruka 19 (2007) *Simple Actors (2007) *A Chinese Tall Story (2005) *The Myth (2005) *非 典 人 生 City of SARS (2003) *A Long's Story (2003) *我 的 麻 煩 耿 忋 My Troublesome Buddy (2003) *飛 虎 雄 師 The New Option (2002) *黑 道 風 雲 The Wall (2002) *人 體 拼 圖 Body Puzzle (2002) *絕 世 好 BRALa Brassiere (2001) *蜀 山 傳 Legend of Zu (2001) *野 翸 之 瞳 Born Wild (2001) *天 有 眼 Comeuppance (2000) *笨 尿 孩 Crying Heart (2000) *翫 爆 刑 警 Violent Cop (2000) *僱 庸 兵 Killers from Beijing (2000) *變 態 殺 人 狂 Homicidal Maniac (2000) *決 戰 紫禿 之 巔 The Duel (2000) *烈 翫 戰 車 二 極 速 傳 說 Legend of Speed (1999) *紫 雨 風 暴 Purple Storm (1999) *我 愛 七 七 七 My Loving Trouble 7 (1999) *龍 在 邊 Century of the Dragon (1999) *O 記 三 忈 會 檔 案 The H.K. Triad (1999) *男 人 胸 女 人 HOME Love in the River (1998) *驚 天 大 賊 王 Operation Billionaires (1998) *野 翸 刑 警 Beast Cops (1998) *都 市 煞 星 Point of No Return (1990) Enlaces *Sina blog *Chinese Wikipedia *Baidu *Weibo *LoveHKFilm *wikidrama en ingles Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante